Mickey Mouse
Michael Theodore Garcia, also known as Mickey Mouse, is son of the Greatest King and Lord for a long time, Lord Yen Sid, husband of his one true love and lover, Minnie Mouse, and father of his only daughter that he found out was his sister in his birth daughter, Andrea Garcia. He was supposed to be the King of the Ten Kingdoms, but he gave the crown to his sister who was reborn inside his daughter now his sister is now under the name "Andrea Garcia". Appearance As he is the son of the great King Yen Sid of the Ten Kingdoms he was born as, he wears his prince crown, his blue cape that falls to his back, his dark-brown boots that he wears for hiking, his uniform he wears that has a red strap and medals he obtain while he was in his Half-Demon form. While in his Mouse Hybrid form, he runs a business where Heroes and Heroines are all allowed in while Villains are all banned from even stepping foot in his business he calls 'The House of Mouse'. In his human form, he has dark blue eyes, crazy and unruly hair, he is really 5'8" feet tall, and he sometimes shows his tail whenever he tries to protect his family. Personality Mickey is easily recognized by his red shorts with white buttons, white gloves and large yellow shoes as well as his round mouse ears. He often gets himself into trouble that varies in seriousness as a result of his mischief and the fact that he can be forgetful, but extremely imaginative. Even so, he can often think quickly enough to get himself out of a predicament before things get too out of hand, mostly because of his incredible imagination, persistence, and valiant ways. Mickey sometimes chooses fun and adventure over working, a trait disliked by Minnie Mouse. While usually always having the better amount of luck, when teamed with his pals Donald and Goofy, he and his friends often end their day in failure and all three are the faults. Even so, Mickey has, on many occasions, proven to be the most reliable of the three being that, he has far better control over his temper than Donald , and more common sense than Goofy. Even so, Mickey has a notable temper that, when necessary, can be unleashed. And like Goofy, he can be clumsy every now and again. Still, these traits are less powerful for Mickey than they are for Donald and Goofy, making him the brains, and leader, of the trio and proves that he is, overall, more reliable and competent. Mickey stands as a father figure for Pluto and has grounded him on many occasions as if he is a young boy. He also counts Pluto as his best pal and usually puts him before nearly everything else. Mickey describes himself as a good sport but on occasion has lost his temper on both enemies and friends. He is usually dumbstruck by the mere sight of Minnie Mouse, giving her many titles such as "his best girl" and constantly goes out of his way to impress her. Mickey loves her with all his heart and Minnie loves him in return (although she often kicks Mickey out of her house and says she never wants to see Mickey again, but she always wants Mickey back). From experience, Mickey believes there is at least a small dose of kindness in everyone's heart, resulting in him being quite forgiving. He is also understanding and sympathetic. Mickey is also incredibly brave, as showcased in just about all of his many reincarnations. Many of the classic cartoons begins with Mickey and Minnie enjoying each other's company until a villain (usually his primary nemesis Pete) kidnaps her and the takes her away, resulting in Mickey battling the villain, rescuing Minnie, and proclaiming his love. Mickey can also be very competitive, stubborn, and never backs down from a challenge, even when his opponent is twice his size. In many situations, Mickey has shown to be a trickster and enjoys pranking his enemies to get the better of them. This can notably be seen in the Mickey Mouse Works shorts Mickey's April Fools, Mickey's Mountain, and Mickey's Cabin. Despite being very heroic, Mickey prefers to be laid back and enjoys the serene moments of life above all. He is optimistic and hardworking during harsh times and often encourages his friends to keep going, but on rare events, has given up hope and even doubted himself. It's times like these when Mickey's friends, such as Donald and Goofy, are optimistic and encourage him in return. Mickey is also incredibly noble and generally puts the people he loves in front of his own well being. He has even been able to set aside differences with his foes when necessary, usually when it'll benefit the greater good. Several stories have portrayed Mickey going through great lengths (usually in a comedic manner) for the happiness of his friends, or in order to complete a simple favor, such as the shorts Hickory Dickory Mickey and Goofy's Grandma. In spite of being an anthropomorphic mouse, Mickey has the tendencies to act with his animal nature, including the fact that, being a mouse, he loves cheese. In the television series House of Mouse, Mickey, being a mouse, is made fun of when he is shown to exercise on a hamster wheel and drink from a rodent drinking bottle (like the ones found in a hamster cage). These particular facts seem to only exist in the House of Mouse and haven't been shown again, proving to have been used for brief gags only. Relationships Yen Sid When Mickey was born, Yen Sid only saw his son as an apprentice than the offspring of a King of the Ten Kingdoms. As Mickey grew up, he still tried to impress his father with something truly extraordinary, like his wife he married after he practiced magic with his father. Later on in the years, Mickey told his father in an unenthusiastic voice saying that he is going to be a dad and Yen Sid is to be a grandfather. But, when he was told by his own dad that Minnie gave birth to Mickey's reincarnated sister inside their daughter. And from that moment on, everything was different, but unlike Yen Sid's treatment, Mickey was proud of his only child, Andrea, no matter what. Minnie Mouse She is Mickey's girlfriend, later on, his new wife. Later on, Mickey was told that she was pregnant and that he was to become a father. When the baby was born, they both loved their daughter with all their hearts. But when she was informed by Yen Sid, her father-in-law, that she gave birth to her sister-in-law, Mickey was worried for her because she never knew his sister. But with a hard task as it is, she still loved her daughter no matter what or who she is, making Mickey smile. Andrea Garcia His baby daughter, he loved her the moment he saw her eyes open with plain old brown eyes, which he loves so much. But when he was told by Yen Sid, his father, that his wife gave birth to his sister inside of his own daughter, everything went on the flip side of things and knowing that he and his wife gave birth to Mickey's baby sister whom resides inside of her. But unlike how Yen Sid treated Mickey, he treats Andrea with love and compassion. Present Day It has been centuries since the battle between his father and his evil uncle, and he grew up into a fine young man, considering that his father could care less about his goals and his future plannings. Then one day, he was told by his wife that he was going to be a father, which would also mean that Minnie, his beloved wife, is pregnant with their child. He told his dad about this, but he knows that his father wouldn't care about his life or his future and family. When the time of Mickey and Minnie's child being born came around, they were both excited and nervous for their child: excited because they are going to be parents, and nervous because they will be heartbroken if their daughter died at birth. As their child was born, they noticed that their child was a baby girl; so, they named her with a name that will hear throughout the Kingdoms and throughout the archipelago: Andrea Caris Garcia, daughter of the Prince of the Ten Kingdoms. He and his wife were both happy to know that they have a daughter, but when Yen Sid came in and saw the baby, he was happy and excited that the baby survived and that her future is sealed to be completed. With that, Mickey asked why his father was acting so emotional and excited like a little boy playing around; in that very moment, Yen Sid told his son that Minnie gave birth to the reincarnated body of Mickey's late sister who died all those centuries ago. Even though he sees his daughter as his reincarnated sister inside his daughter, he still loves her no matter what she is. Eighteen years later, and he still loved Andrea for who she is, even when he is overprotective on his only child, he still loves her. A week after his only child's birthday, he observed Andrea turning into a new Legendary Pureblood of the Ten Kingdoms; knowing this, he saw that his daughter/sister will take the throne and save the world again. Viewing Yen Sid's New Team When it was time for his daughter to leave for a dangerous and important mission that will last for months, he was proud that Andrea, his only child and daughter, for taking a mission that will require everyone's help in saving the world, that includes the Main Sixteen. But before she left, he gave her his stone called the Stone of Rebirth. Once his daughter came back, he was surprised that he was blind to know that Danny, his adopted son, was one of the Reincarnated Heroes. Along with his daughter, he saw that a Snow Queen, a Reborn Female Vampire, a Reborn Male Vampire, an Exorcist Noah, a Dragon Rider girl, a Scrawny Viking, and so forth are also the Reincarnated Heroes and Heroines reborn inside rejected people. Category:Father Category:Parent Category:Son Category:Prince Category:Master Category:Royalty Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Teacher Category:Related to Good Category:Related to Evil Category:Sibling